Invisible Spark
by SnappleApple450Fan3
Summary: The four nerds, Bella, Alice, Edward and Angela, have always been bullied by, the 'asshats' as they call them, however Bellas always had a crush on Jacob, the main bully, despite the fact he bully's her. Edward has always had a crush on Bella, will Bella come to her senses?
1. Jealousy

**AN: Yes I know what your shouting at me. 'WHAT THE FUCK! SHOULDNT YOU BE UPDATING YOUR OTHER STORIES!'**

**I'm sorry! I needed this out here!  
**

**And now your all raising an eye brow at the title.**

**Yes, the story will explain, soon enough...**

**Sadly I do not own Twilight, if I did, Edward would be mineeee :D**

**EXB I PROMISE! GIVE THE STORY A GO, YOU'LL SEE!**

**Dont get me wrong in this, I LOVE NESSIE ANYTHING MEAN SHOULD TAKE NO OFFENCE**

******"I Love You"**

La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la  
I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you

And I, I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you  
Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?

_[Chorus:]_  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la  
I like the way you misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you  
And how you keep your cool  
When I am complicated  
But that's not why I love you

Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

_[Chorus]_  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
And I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

Yeah - Oh.  
Oh.

Even though we didn't make it through  
I am always here for you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Chorus:]_  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la (That's why I love you)

La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la (That's why I love you)

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

_[Beat break]_

I need your love

I take a deep breath every time I pass your door  
I know you're there but I can't see you anymore  
And that's the reason you're in the dark  
I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart  
And I feel so helpless here  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

_[Beat break]_

I need your love

Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?  
I walk in circles but I'll never figure out  
What I mean to you, do I belong  
I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong  
And I feel so helpless here  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

_[Beat break]_

I need your love

All the years  
All the times  
You were never been to blame  
And now my eyes are open  
And now my heart is closing  
And all the tears  
All the lies  
All the waste  
I've been trying to make it change  
And now my eyes are open

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free

(THESE SONGS ARE EPOV, ABOUT BELLA, couldn't pick one so I picked two!)

**Chapter One**

**Asshats**

I yawned. I was exhausted, I didn't get any sleep, since my dreams were full of Jacob. The boy I'll never have. The hot, popular boy, that grabs all the girls attention. His cheeky grin, pulls you in. His black, spiked hair, you'd just love to run your fingers through. His bulging muscles... I'm not even going to go there!

He was just amazing!

He was dating Vanessa Wolfe (**AN Yes Renesmee,Nessie is short for Vanessa, and if you remember in breaking dawn, the fake passports had Vanessa Wolfe on)**, the most beautiful girl in the school. But that's what she shows, Shes really a stuck up bitchy snob. In fact, there's a rumor going around saying, shes fake, full of plastic surgery.

I doubt- no wait, I know I'll never have a boyfriend, i'm too ugly and geeky. Jacob doesn't even spare me a glance, unless hes making fun of me. But that doesn't stop my massive crush on him.

Anyway... Back to the present...

I was driving to the Cullen's house to pick up Edward and Alice Cullen, my best friends. Well... my only friends with the exception of Angela Weber. There big brother, Emmett Cullen, hangs out with the 'asshats' as we call them. He would often send us apologetic glances, as we were picked on, by the 'asshats'.

The 'asshats' consisted of Jacob Black- which Alice and Edward agreed to, not me!- Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Vanessa Wolfe, Tanya Denali, Alec Volturi and Jane Volturi, very close twins. And of course we didn't include Emmett in this group. He was only playing an 'asshat' in school, at home hes a completely different person, who loves us all, including me. He called me the sister he never had, and in return he received a glare from Alice.

I arrived outside the Cullens, honking the horn on my brand new, Aston Martin. I got it last week.

Edward was the first to run out, a big, wide smile spread across his face.

"I call front!" Edward announced, in the lead of Alice.

She wore a sour expression, running as fast as her tiny legs could carry her, while she attempted to pull on her designer coat.

I burst out laughing at their attempts.

Edward arrived, and tried to open the door but I had locked it.

He began banging on the window furiously, "quick Bella! She coming!" his eyes widened as a determined Alice arrived.

I rolled down my window so I could speak to them.

"Sorry Edward! Alice asked me to reserve her this seat" I explained, trying to stifle my laughs, while patting the seat next to me.

Alice smiled victoriously, and she flicked Edwards ear.

He feigned pain, which earned another laugh from me.

Edward fake pouted, "I thought you loved me..." he began to rub his eyes, exaggerating his sorrow.

"Aw... I'm sorry Alice, I can't resist that pout!" Edward suddenly filled with joy, pout free, which made me giggle.

Alice frowned. I unlocked the car and she crawled into the back, while Edward took the seat next to me, happily.

Alice slumped into the back seat and sighed.

"Hows Emmett?" I asked, politely as I started my car.

"Hes great!" Alice smiled.

I began to drive in the direction of our school.

Everyone was silent, it wasn't comfortable either...

I cleared my throat, "Hows Carlisle and Esme then?" I asked another question.

"Same as usual" Edward replied casually.

"Okay.." I trailed off.

Eventually, after what seems like forever, which was actually about five minutes, we arrived outside of our dump of a school.

"Were here!" Alice, announced with clear, fake, enthusiasm.

"No shit Sherlock" Edward muttered under his breath, which caused me to giggle.

Alice glared at him, and stormed out of the car.

As soon as she stepped foot out of it, the asshats approached her.

She must of forgotten our rule.

Our rule was to only get out of the car when the bell rang, to avoid early bullying.

"Hey spikey!" -Alices hair- Vanessa grinned evilly at her, "hows your ugly little duckling?" Me. That's what she calls me. My last name Swan, and if you've heard, the story about the ugly duckling... Well yeah. Vanessa has never been good at come backs.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Hey lesbian!" Jacob ruffled her hair, "hows your hill billy?" Jacob on the other hand...

They all called me a hill billy. My outfits, are usually the main cause. My dad doesn't earn a lot from being the chief of police, so were not rich and cannot afford a lot.

Some just say I have crooked teeth and look ugly. I don't have perfect teeth, but for Gods sake they're not crooked!

I watched Alices eyes turn red and puffy.

"Ugh... Theres that ugly bitch with her geeky boyfriend..." Vanessa pointed straight at me.

All eyes turned from Alice to me. I sort of shrunk in my seat while Edward looked blank.

I watched a tear slip from Alices eyes. Biggest. Mistake. Ever.

"Awwww is the baby crying?" Rosalie said in a stupid voice, fake rubbing her eyes.

"Do you need a diaper?" Jacob tried to copy Rosalies voice.

Vanessa shoved Alice, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Weakling!" Vanessa giggled at her.

Then I noticed it. Jasper hooked arms with Rosalie. Oh great. A new couple for the asshats, we have the dipshit couple, Vanessa and Jacob... Now we have a new couple, the dickwads.

"Later losers!" Jacob called, as they all trotted into the school.

Once the coast was clear, Edward and I rushed out of my car and helped Alice up.

"You okay?" I wondered, frowning.

"Physically? No, emotionally?Yes.." she sighed, sadly.

Just then the bell rang signalling us for class.

oooOOOOOOooo

I was lucky to survive majority of the day without being bullied.

I'd made it to lunch with Alice, although, I was worried for Edward. Jacob couldn't hurt me or Alice but Edward...

Hopefully Angela was with him.

We made it to our table at the same time as Edward and Angela.

It took me a second to register my surroundings.

Edward had a massive black eye, and a bit of dried blood on his hand.

"Edward..." I whispered quietly.

I scooted my chair next to him, and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, but it was sort of muffled by my mouth against his shoulder.

"Its okay Bella" his soft voice replied.

I pulled away, missing his warmth.

I really did feel sorry for Edward, he got the physical while Alice, Angela and I took on the emotional.

I gently touched his eye, causing him to wince in pain.

I pulled back almost immediately.

"Sorry"

He shook his head smirking, "you apologize too much Bella"

I grabbed my messenger back and pulled it onto my lap pulling out the contents of my lunch:

A chicken sandwich, a chocolate bar and a Dr Pepper.

"Want some?" I smiled, offering everyone some.

"No thanks" they all replied.

I took a bite of my sandwich, but almost spat it out when I saw the asshats approach.

I shoved my lunch back in my bag before they could steal it.

They checked our table for lunch before sitting back at there table unsuccessful.

I mainly had my eyes on Jacob. Even if he was horrible to me, he was still hot.

"Hes so hot" I murmured, to Alice but Edward heard.

"How can you like him? Huh? He bully's you, me Alice and Angela, because we're smart!" Edward whispered furiously to me.

I saw jealousy wash across his face for a moment before he regained his composed face.

"Edward..." I whispered.

**EPOV**

I wish I was hot. Then I could gain Bellas love. Shes had mine for a while... Since we were twelve...

We agreed to kiss each other so we wouldn't miss our first kiss.

Her lips felt perfect against mine, like a complete jigsaw puzzle.

I wish that she would notice my love.

I felt jealousy control me when she called him hot. Why couldn't I be her perfect man?


	2. Important authors note

** : / **

**PLEASE EVERYONE VOTE FOR ROBERT PATTINSON AND KRISTEN STEWART!**

**AND VOTE FOR BREAKING DAWN PART 2**

**IF YOU DO I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND UPDATE ASAP**

**PLEASE GUYS**

**PLEASE**

**ESPECIALLY FOR ROBERT**

**;)**

THANKS!  
SNAPPLEAPPLE450FAN3


	3. Crossing the line

**Do me a favor and pop a review below! I like to see what you think, instead of you just following, can you follow and review? Reviews make me happy and when i'm happy I update quicker**

Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand  
And I came here to talk  
I hope you understand  
The green eyes, yeah the spotlight, shines upon you  
And how could, anybody, deny you  
I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter now I met you  
And honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
Green eyes

Honey you are the sea  
Upon which I float  
And I came here to talk  
I think you should know

The green eyes, you're the one that I wanted to find  
And anyone who tried to deny you, must be out of their mind  
Because I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter since I met you  
Honey you should know  
That I could never go on without you  
Green eyes, green eyes  
Oh oh oh oh _[x4]_

Honey you are a rock  
Upon which I stand

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Crossing The Line**

**BPOV**

I think I just died on the inside.

I'd made Edward upset, even if I didn't know what I did wrong.

I actually felt heart broken at his sad expression. His eyes met mine, and he looked at me like I just ran over his puppy.

My eles glazed over, with un-shed tears, just waiting to fall.

I couldn't control my emotions any longer and a tear slipped my eye.

"Bella don't cr-"

Edward was cut off by a couple of laughters approaching our table.

"Aw two cry babies in one day! Haha!" Jacob spoke in a baby voice, pointing and laughing at me.

Jacob went to ruffle my hair but Edwards hand flew out and grabbed Jacobs arm. Tightly.

"Whatcha' gonna' do big man? Punch me?" Jacob mocked Edward, grinning at him.

I knew greatly of Edwards temper problems, I always calmed him down before he did something, but this time he didn't listen to my plea.

Edward went to punch him but Jacob stopped his fist with his hand. Jacob smirked at Edward before he did something, that nearly made me scream bloody murder.

Jacob punched Edward straight in the nose, which was followed by a loud crack.

I strangled cry came from me, but Edward stayed silent, wincing in pain.

"Edward!" I croaked desperately, bringing my face closer to his.

Emmett looked furious, actually scratch that, berserk.

"You've crossed the line Jacob!" Emmett warned, as his hands balled up into massive fists. The vains popping on his arms.

Rosalie, in the back of the crowd, watched every single detail with an amused expression, her arm hooked around Jaspers.

For once Jacob looked terrified, because of course Emmett was massive.

Emmett brought his fist to Jacobs face but I turned away just in time, to be met by a pair of emerald, green eyes.

They looked soft as they watched my wide brown ones.

I sighed, and my eyes moved slowly to his injured nose.

I examined it closely, it was bent inwards, and was covered in a lot of dried blood.

"Lets go to the nurse" I whispered, my hand caressing his cheek.

He smiled slightly, and stood up with me.

We ignored everyone's glares and walked to the medical room.

"Oh poor dear! What happened?" The nurse questioned Edward.

" He fell" I blurted out at the same time as he blurted "I walked into a door"

We shared a glance, "He walked into a door and fell" I shook my head, sadly.

She didn't look convinced but no further questions were asked thankfully.

She went to get her supplies and began wrapping his nose up.

I of course squeezed my eyes shut, tightly and held my breath to stop any scent of blood coming through.

"You need to go home..." She trailed off, not knowing his name.

I opened my eyes, and his nose was back in place. It was covered with a band-aid. All dried blood was gone, thankfully.

"Edward" he smiled at her.

"You need to go home...Edward, and let your nose heal for two days" The nurse smiled sadly.

"I'm his lift, I'll bring him home" I crossed my fingers, hoping I could get out. I forgot about Alice, "Can you excuse Alice as well? I'm her lift as well"

"You can go, but for Alice, I'm afraid not, you can pick her up after school though!"

I sighed, in frustration and nodded.

"Lets go Edward"

We walked outside, side by side, avoiding any human contact, in other words pupils.

As we approached my truck I spoke up, "Edward, sorry, this is all my fau-"

Edward shushed me, "It wasn't, I was trying to protect you, and I lost my temper and attempted to punch _him_" Edward emphasized him.

"Well thank you anyway" I smiled at him before chewing on my plump lip.

I slid into my truck, and waited for Edward.

He took a couple of minutes and followed behind me.

"What was that about?" I asked him, as I started the engine.

"Uh.. just clearing my thoughts" he mumbled, very hesitant.

I thought better than to ask Edward whats wrong. He wasn't exactly and attention lover like me.

When I think about it now we have so much in common...

We arrived at his house within ten minutes.

I got out of my truck and walked him to his door.

"See you soon then" I murmured, unsure of what to say.

"Um.. can you stay over? You know like sleep? As in a sleep over? Only if you want to! And if Charlie doesn't mind.." he kept rambling on and on. Something I picked up about him when he was nervous.

He finished and raked a hand through his thick, bronze hair.

"Yes, yes, okay, I do, he won't" I answered all his questions playfully.

He shot me a look and chuckled.

"Okay, let me call Charlie" I smiled at him.

I plucked my phone out of my pocket, and held C, Charlies speed dial.

"Ch- dad?" I asked as the ringer ended.

"_Yes Bells?_" he replied, in his usual scruffy voice.

"Can I stay over at the Cullens tonight? Alice will have some things I can borrow"

"_Sure, I'm working late tonight anyway__" _he sighed, he sounded tired.

"Thanks! Bye dad"

"_Bye bel.._"I already ended the call before he could finish.

Edward held the front door open for me, "Welcome! Welcome! Enjoy your stay!" he announced in one of those fake enthusiastic voices that owners of hotels do.

"Oh I will" I smirked at him with a little wink.

I heard him chuckled behind me, as we headed up to his room.

I flopped onto his bed, giggling.

"Your bed... Mmmhmmm" I mumbled, into his soft covers.

Another soft chuckle flew from Edwards lips.

He sat on his bed beside me, the vibration made me wobble slightly.

I scrambled to my knees and shuffled next to him.

It was silent for a moment, but it was peaceful.

I leaned my head on Edwards shoulder, and sighed with relief.

"I feel safe here, its like a second home to me" I whispered, afraid if I spoke to loudly it would wreck the moment.

"Your always welcome here Bella" Edward smiled crookedly at me.

Our eyes met again, and I felt a tingle crawl up my spine.

Edward was an amazing best friend.

He turned towards me, opening his arms, inviting me into a hug.

Which I gladly accepted.

We were silent for a while, in each others arms.

"Bella I-"

Edward was cut off as Alice came charging through, screaming "I'm home!"

We jumped slightly at the pitch of her voice.


	4. Jealousy re-wrote

**AN: I had to re-write the first chapter since someone nicely pointed out, I had gave Bella an Aston Martin when her family is poor... Damn... Also I am not against Lesbians, in fact my soon to be brother in law is gay :)**

******"I Love You"**

La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la  
I like your smile  
I like your vibe  
I like your style  
But that's not why I love you

And I, I like the way  
You're such a star  
But that's not why I love you  
Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?  
Do you need me?

_[Chorus:]_  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

La la  
La la la la  
La la  
La la la  
I like the way you misbehave  
When we get wasted  
But that's not why I love you  
And how you keep your cool  
When I am complicated  
But that's not why I love you

Hey  
Do you feel, do you feel me?  
Do you feel what I feel, too?  
Do you need, do you need me?

Do you need me?

_[Chorus]_  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
And I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

Yeah - Oh.  
Oh.

Even though we didn't make it through  
I am always here for you  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

_[Chorus:]_  
You're so beautiful  
But that's not why I love you  
I'm not sure you know  
That the reason I love you is you  
Being you  
Just you  
Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through  
And that's why I love you

La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la (That's why I love you)

La la  
La la la la (oh oh)  
La la  
La la la (That's why I love you)

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

_[Beat break]_

I need your love

I take a deep breath every time I pass your door  
I know you're there but I can't see you anymore  
And that's the reason you're in the dark  
I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart  
And I feel so helpless here  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

_[Beat break]_

I need your love

Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?  
I walk in circles but I'll never figure out  
What I mean to you, do I belong  
I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong  
And I feel so helpless here  
Watch my eyes are filled with fear  
Tell me do you feel the same  
Hold me in your arms again

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free with you tonight  
I need your love

_[Beat break]_

I need your love

All the years  
All the times  
You were never been to blame  
And now my eyes are open  
And now my heart is closing  
And all the tears  
All the lies  
All the waste  
I've been trying to make it change  
And now my eyes are open

I need your love  
I need your time  
When everything's wrong  
You make it right  
I feel so high  
I come alive  
I need to be free

(THESE SONGS ARE EPOV, ABOUT BELLA, couldn't pick one so I picked two!)

**Chapter One**

**Asshats**

I yawned. I was exhausted, I didn't get any sleep, since my dreams were full of Jacob. The boy I'll never have. The hot, popular boy, that grabs all the girls attention. His cheeky grin, pulls you in. His black, spiked hair, you'd just love to run your fingers through. His bulging muscles... I'm not even going to go there!

He was just amazing!

He was dating Vanessa Wolfe (**AN Yes Renesmee,Nessie is short for Vanessa, and if you remember in breaking dawn, the fake passports had Vanessa Wolfe on)**, the most beautiful girl in the school. But that's what she shows, Shes really a stuck up bitchy snob. In fact, there's a rumor going around saying, shes fake, full of plastic surgery.

I doubt- no wait, I know I'll never have a boyfriend, i'm too ugly and geeky. Jacob doesn't even spare me a glance, unless hes making fun of me. But that doesn't stop my massive crush on him.

Anyway... Back to the present...

I was driving to the Cullen's house to pick up Edward and Alice Cullen, my best friends. Well... my only friends with the exception of Angela Weber. There big brother, Emmett Cullen, hangs out with the 'asshats' as we call them. He would often send us apologetic glances, as we were picked on, by the 'asshats'.

The 'asshats' consisted of Jacob Black- which Alice and Edward agreed to, not me!- Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock, Vanessa Wolfe, Tanya Denali, Alec Volturi and Jane Volturi, very close twins. And of course we didn't include Emmett in this group. He was only playing an 'asshat' in school, at home hes a completely different person, who loves us all, including me. He called me the sister he never had, and in return he received a glare from Alice.

I arrived outside the Cullens, honking the horn on my brand new, Aston Martin. I got it last week. I had spent ages saving up for it by working at Newtons. He always gave me raises for some reason that I couldn't understand but hey I'm not complaining.

Edward was the first to run out, a big, wide smile spread across his face.

"I call front!" Edward announced, in the lead of Alice.

She wore a sour expression, running as fast as her tiny legs could carry her, while she attempted to pull on her designer coat.

I burst out laughing at their attempts.

Edward arrived, and tried to open the door but I had locked it.

He began banging on the window furiously, "quick Bella! She coming!" his eyes widened as a determined Alice arrived.

I rolled down my window so I could speak to them.

"Sorry Edward! Alice asked me to reserve her this seat" I explained, trying to stifle my laughs, while patting the seat next to me.

Alice smiled victoriously, and she flicked Edwards ear.

He feigned pain, which earned another laugh from me.

Edward fake pouted, "I thought you loved me..." he began to rub his eyes, exaggerating his sorrow.

"Aw... I'm sorry Alice, I can't resist that pout!" Edward suddenly filled with joy, pout free, which made me giggle.

Alice frowned. I unlocked the car and she crawled into the back, while Edward took the seat next to me, happily.

Alice slumped into the back seat and sighed.

"Hows Emmett?" I asked, politely as I started my car.

"Hes great!" Alice smiled.

I began to drive in the direction of our school.

Everyone was silent, it wasn't comfortable either...

I cleared my throat, "Hows Carlisle and Esme then?" I asked another question.

"Same as usual" Edward replied casually.

"Okay.." I trailed off.

Eventually, after what seems like forever, which was actually about five minutes, we arrived outside of our dump of a school.

"Were here!" Alice, announced with clear, fake, enthusiasm.

"No shit Sherlock" Edward muttered under his breath, which caused me to giggle.

Alice glared at him, and stormed out of the car.

As soon as she stepped foot out of it, the asshats approached her.

She must of forgotten our rule.

Our rule was to only get out of the car when the bell rang, to avoid early bullying.

"Hey spikey!" -Alices hair- Vanessa grinned evilly at her, "hows your ugly little duckling?" Me. That's what she calls me. My last name Swan, and if you've heard, the story about the ugly duckling... Well yeah. Vanessa has never been good at come backs.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "Hey lesbian!" Jacob ruffled her hair, "hows your hill billy?" Jacob on the other hand...

They all called me a hill billy. My outfits, are usually the main cause. My dad doesn't earn a lot from being the chief of police, so were not rich and cannot afford a lot. I also tend to cover my skin with a lot of clothes because I always feel self-conscious in school. However some just say I have crooked teeth and look ugly. I don't have perfect teeth, but for Gods sake they're not crooked!

I looked over at Alice as her eyes turned red and puffy.

"Ugh... Theres that ugly bitch with her geeky boyfriend..." Vanessa pointed straight at me while I sunk into my seat.

All eyes turned from Alice to me. I sunk deeper into my seat while Edward looked deadpan.

I watched a couple of tears slip from Alices eyes.

My first thought : Biggest. Mistake. Ever.

"Awwww is the baby crying?" Rosalie said in a stupid voice, fake rubbing her eyes.

"Do you need a diaper?" Jacob tried to copy Rosalies voice.

Vanessa shoved Alice, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Weakling!" Vanessa giggled at her.

Then I noticed it. Jasper hooked arms with Rosalie. Oh great. A new couple for the asshats, we have the dipshit couple, Vanessa and Jacob... Now we have a new couple, the dickwads.

"Later losers!" Jacob called, as they all trotted into the school.

Once the coast was clear, Edward and I rushed out of my car and helped Alice up.

"You okay?" I wondered, frowning.

"Physically? Yes, emotionally? No.." she sighed, sadly.

Just as she finished her sentance the bell rang signalling us for class.

oooOOOOOOooo

I was lucky to survive majority of the day without being bullied.

I'd made it to lunch with Alice, although, I was worried for Edward. Jacob couldn't hurt me or Alice but Edward...

Hopefully Angela was with him.

We made it to our table at the same time as Edward and Angela.

It took me a second to register my surroundings.

Edward had a massive black eye, and a bit of dried blood on his hand.

"Edward..." I whispered quietly.

I scooted my chair next to him, and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, but it was sort of muffled by my mouth against his shoulder.

"Its okay Bella" his soft voice replied.

I pulled away, missing his warmth.

I really did feel sorry for Edward, he got the physical while Alice, Angela and I took on the emotional.

I gently touched his eye, causing him to wince in pain.

I pulled back almost immediately.

"Sorry"

He shook his head smirking, "you apologize too much Bella"

I grabbed my messenger back and pulled it onto my lap pulling out the contents of my lunch:

A chicken sandwich, a chocolate bar and a Dr Pepper.

"Want some?" I smiled, offering everyone some.

"No thanks" they all replied.

I took a bite of my sandwich, but almost spat it out when I saw the asshats approach.

I shoved my lunch back in my bag before they could steal it.

They checked our table for lunch before sitting back at there table unsuccessful.

I mainly had my eyes on Jacob. Even if he was horrible to me, he was still hot.

"Jasper looks so handsome.." Alice mumbled into my ear.

"Jacob is so hot" I murmured to Alice but Edward heard me.

"How can you like him? Huh? He bully's you, me Alice and Angela, because we're smart!" Edward whispered furiously to me.

I saw jealousy wash across his face for a moment before he regained his composed face.

"Edward..." I whispered.

**EPOV**

I wish I was hot. Then I could gain Bellas love. Shes had mine for a while... Since we were twelve...

We agreed to kiss each other so we wouldn't miss our first kiss.

Her lips felt perfect against mine, like a complete jigsaw puzzle.

My heart throbbed at the perfect memory.

I just wish that she would notice my love.

I felt jealousy control me when she called him hot. Why couldn't I be her perfect man?


End file.
